


Tonight Belongs to Them: An Analysis in “Tonight Belongs to You (Reprise)"

by melodicchaos



Series: Dance With Us Week [4]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Analysis, Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst, Not a fanfic, have fun reading this, this scene is so complex i just love analyzing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: THIS ISN'T A FIC!!!!!Day 3 of Dance with Us week was Favorite Scene, and one of my favorite scenes is Tonight Belongs to You (Reprise) and I thought, instead of writing a fic, I would make my professors proud (ish) and analyze the three versions we have so far - Atlanta, Broadway, and the movie (don't worry, I haven't seen the movie yet, so there won't be any spoilers beyond the soundtrack).If this isn't your thing, no worries! Just keep scrolling, and I'm sure you'll find an amazing Greenelan fic right below this. If it is, come aboard.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Dance With Us Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	Tonight Belongs to Them: An Analysis in “Tonight Belongs to You (Reprise)"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ready for some analysis? I go in order of production, so I start with Atlanta and end with the movie. It hurts, I promise, and I cried writing this. Just a warning.

Okay, so I might be an absolute masochist for loving this scene, and it's not technically my favorite scene (that's You Happened) but this is my second favorite, so close enough. I just think this scene has so much depth to it, and it really shows both Alyssa and Emma's characters so well, especially in the clips we got of the trailer. 

Starting with Atlanta, this is one of the blander versions of the scene, but it's the first "real" version, so I'll let it slide. The scene itself, after the actual reprise, is very sad and soft, and Emma and Alyssa both sound upset about what's happening. However, Alyssa doesn't sound as bamboozled (for lack of a better word) as I would like, and it more so sounds like she's upset that Emma's upset, not that the prom fiasco is happening. The decorations in this scene caught my attention the minute I rewatched - while it's clear that the PTA and Prom Committee put little effort into making this prom for Emma, they still did things for her that made it feel sort of genuine. The sign hanging above the doors that says "Night Made in Heaven" or something like that is sloppily made, yes, but they took the time to make a sign, which is more than can be said for Broadway. 

The way Emma had been costumed during this scene is really important as well, and I'm going to come back to this during the movie analysis. Emma has heels on and her glasses are off, symbolizing that she is not only being the person _she's expected to be_ but that she's also being blinded - both physically and metaphorically - to what's happening because she doesn't have her glasses on, and she had no idea that this was happening. 

In both stage productions, we see the actors - save for Dee Dee - becoming more human and warming up to Emma. While in Atlanta it’s just basic human empathy, on Broadway Angie and Trent look genuinely heartbroken when they walk in and see the prom for Emma, and Barry even goes over to comfort her. Broadway also develops on the bond Barry and Emma have created, such as when Emma asks Barry to walk her into the prom because she was nervous - much like how a father would walk a daughter into a big event. 

As said, the Broadway prom has very little effort put into it. A balloon bunch here, some sad streamers there, but that’s it. However, there is a disco ball hanging stage right which helps mold the two proms together even more than the staging already does. The staging of the Broadway production, by the way, is an absolute masterpiece and truly captures how Alyssa was also kept in the dark about the entire fiasco. There are many moments of the two crossing each other and sharing the same experiences, even going so far as having them both say ‘oh my god’ in unison when the prom ordeal had been explained. Though this scene is supposed to be Emma’s moment of pain and hurting, Alyssa had been hurt just as much - by her friends, by her mother, and by the school she thought liked and trusted her. 

The inclusion of a scene with Alyssa, Kaylee, and Shelby during this scene also adds so much depth to not only Alyssa’s character, but Kaylee and Shelby’s. You can clearly see, as audience members, the betrayal and hurt that Alyssa feels due to her ‘best friends’ not telling her about this prom, and planning it without her, and on the flipside, Shelby and even Kaylee’s hurting and betrayal because Alyssa had kept this from them. 

In terms of Emma’s costuming, she remains fairly true to herself in her glasses and a pair of flats, and she also seems more aware and expectant, which is seen during the actual reprise. While the reprise is sad, it also sounds a bit expectant, like Emma knew something like this would happen and she got her hopes up anyway only to have them blow up in her face like peanut brittle (lol). During the phone call, she sounds upset, because why wouldn’t she be, but angry and bitter. 

Alyssa, on the other hand, sounds like she’s on the verge of, or coming down from a panic attack, and it’s clear in Izzy’s body language and delivery that she had no idea that this was happening (in contrast to Atlanta where it could go either way). The argument between the two is much angrier as well, but not in a “I hate you” mad way, but an upset mad. I think Alyssa’s delivery of “it’s _ bad enough _ that Kaylee and Shelby know!” is the perfect example of this, where she’s so upset that she snaps, but her voice is quivering like she’s on the verge of tears. Emma’s ** “stop helping me!”** has a lot more passion too, and it was just a waste of her time to get her hopes up and think she could live a fantasy like the other kids could.

I haven’t seen the movie yet, and just listened to the album and watched the trailers, but from what I’ve seen, the movie scene has a combination of both Atlanta and Broadway. Emma took the time to wear a pretty dress and heels, and she stepped out of her comfort zone for Alyssa and for one special night, only to have it backfire in her face. While movie Emma dresses a bit girlier than musical Emma, she still would never be caught dead in a dress and stilettos, so she made this effort because she thought she’d have the night of her dreams, only to have it crumble at her feet. The actual reprise is soft, with the same sad, expectant energy as Broadway. Jo Ellen puts an emphasis on “well, I guess I should have known it..” which only drives this point home further. 

This scene is one of my favorites, and there is even more analysis that I could do towards it (and probably will do, once the movie comes out) but I will save you guys the rest of it. Happy Dance with Us day three!

**Author's Note:**

> The analysis about movie Emma wearing a dress and heels and getting all dressed up wasn't my analysis, it was my friends, but I thought it was important to include nonetheless. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
